


Roman and Mercury Watch 50 Shades of Dust

by Grimm (NEPS338)



Category: RWBY
Genre: 50 Shades of Dust, CRME, CRMEN, Crack, Dominatrix, Drabble, Emerald's got a crush on Cinder, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEPS338/pseuds/Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The RWBY theory generator is both evil and hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman and Mercury Watch 50 Shades of Dust

“ _C’mon Cinder…!_ ” Roman whined, waving a DVD case around carelessly.

The aforementioned woman scowled in reply.

“No way.”

“Yeah Roman, who in their right minds would actually watch 50 Shades of Dust?” Asked Emerald incredulously.

Mercury snorted.

“C’mon, _it can’t really be that bad…_ Besides, everyone’s talking about it. _We’ll miss out if we don’t watch it._ ”

“ _We_ aren’t watching anything.” Countered Cinder with a disgusted sneer.

Emerald sighed.

“Cinder’s right. Sorry, but you’re on your own with this one boys…”

With that, Cinder took Emerald’s hand and pulled her out of the room. Emerald blushing like a school girl the whole way. This time it was Mercury who sighed.

“Ugh, screw those bitches… _Let’s just watch this and get it over with._ ”

 

Some minutes later, Mercury and Roman were seated on the hideout’s plush leather couch about to watch the movie. Pressing play on the remote, Mercury leaned back and wondered why he had to watch this with Roman of all people. Ugh, _stupid old ginger._

“Oh my, Mr Gray…! I-Is that… TENTACLE PORN?!” Stammered the actress on screen, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open in a perfect O.

“Hmm, nice mouth…” Said the actor.

“ _I’m going to ram my penis in there!_ ”

As the movie drew to a close, Roman and Mercury sat staring blankly at the screen.

“Well, that was a waste of time…” Stated Mercury dryly.

“ _Agreed._ ” Groaned Roman.

Just then, Neo appeared behind them dressed in a dominatrix outfit and tapped Roman on the shoulder.

The ginger screamed like a little girl and jumped into Mercury’s lap, clinging to the younger man in fright.

“ _What the fuck…?!_ ” Mouthed the silver haired teen, watching as Neo cracked the whip she’d been carrying before pulling Roman off of him and dragging the older man into the bedroom.

‘Well, _that was a hell of a way to end the night._ ’ He thought.


End file.
